Forward Into the Past
Summary It has been more than forty years since Nick has seen his close friend, Katherine Barrington, and her secretary, Madelyn Pinchot. Then, he helped them escape to new identities after Katherine's husband was murdered. Now, Madelyn has been tortured to death. Nick knows that Katherine will be the next victim if he can't find her before the killer does. Guest Cast * Stephanie Morgenstern......younger Katherine Barrington * Corinne Conley......older Katherine Barrington * Matt Cooke......younger Jeremy Stanton * Donald Davis......older Jeremy Stanton * Venetia Marie......younger Madelyn Pinchot * Fran Elliot......older Madelyn Pinchot * John Friesen......Detective Norton * R. D. Reid......Aristotle * Carolyn Hay......Ava Franklin * Vernon Chapman......George * Robert King......Danny Carruthers * Paul O'Sullivan......Paul Blondell Detailed Story Recap Vampire Lore * When vampires want to move on, they contact Aristotle, a vampire who keeps a vast data bank of information enabling him to create impeccable new identities for his clients. Aristotle has a hard and fast rule about confidentiality, and refuses to reveal information about a client's new location. He normally only works within the vampire community, not for humans. Fan Fiction Quotes Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Man lebt nur zweimal" ("You Only Live Twice"). * Corinne Conley, who played the older Katherine Barrington, also appeared in the Season Three episode Dead of Night as Natalie's deceased grandmother, Nana Tash. * The Ceilidh Arts Centre poster that Nick finds in Katherine Barrington's kitchen has the date of the dance written on it. From this, we know that the climactic scene in the ballroom took place on the evening of May 3rd—despite the fact that the episode was first broadcast in October. * When Nick left the assassin in the trunk of his car, he called Schanke and told him to go to an alley near Wynford and Garamond. This address is an "in joke": the studio where Forever Knight was filmed was located on Garamond Court, which is a turning off Wynford Drive. Continuity * When Nick went to Aristotle in the 1950s, the other vampire initially assumed that Nick intended to relocate. He promptly suggested, "Stay away from the States. They might take you for a Commie." This is a reference to events in the flashback of the Season One episode "Spin Doctor". Canadian Content * Katherine Barrington's first husband, Gordon, was killed in a car accident. His body was found in his car at the bottom of the Scarborough Bluffs. * When Katherine and her second husband move back to Canada, they live in a house in Hamilton. * When Aristotle created the new identity of Natasha Perry for Madelyn Pinchot, the details included her having been born in Winnipeg, gone to McGill University as an undergraduate, and completed a Master's degree at the University of British Columbia ("UBC"). Aristotle's documentation is so complete that we are told by Schanke that he even knows how many boxes of cookies Madame Natasha sold as a Girl Guide. Goofs * To gain Aristotle's assistance, Nick reminds him, "You still owe me for that time at the Battle of Hastings." However, the Battle of Hastings was fought in 1066 A.D. Nick was brought across in 1228 A.D. Fan Reactions See Also *''Forward Into the Past'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes